


Changing Constellations

by averita



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averita/pseuds/averita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The President laughed, pulling Kara forward and placing a hand on each of her arms. Right over her biceps, Cat noted. Well. She could hardly fault the woman." </p><p>Or, the President comes to National City and Cat doesn't get jealous at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pictures of Melissa Benoist and Lynda Carter on set and the general social media consensus that Cat will Not Be Happy about her girl spending time with another attractive older woman in a position of power. Contains minor spoilers for season two. Title from "Untouchable Face" by Ani DiFranco. You can find me on Tumblr at until-the-next-time.

“Agent Danvers,” Cat greeted, walking towards her carefully so as to avoid sinking her expensive heels into the soft grass. “How nice to see you again.”

“Ms. Grant,” Kara’s sister replied sourly. “I should have expected to see you here.”

“Oh, you know I like to support Supergirl however I can,” Cat shrugged, brushing a stray curl out of her face - it was hot today, even for National City, and the clouds that lingered overhead added a frankly unnecessary degree of humidity to the air (not that it seemed to bother Alex, who was wearing a leather jacket like it was a uniform). “And the President, of course.”

The woman standing next to Alex, a pretty brunette with sharp features and an NCPD badge on her belt, quirked her lip at Cat. “Ms. Grant,” she said warmly, “it’s nice to meet you. I’m Maggie, I’ve been a big fan of yours.”

“Well how nice,” Cat murmured, taking Maggie’s hand and holding it a moment longer than necessary when she saw the scowl on Alex’s face. "I suppose you two are here for security?"

"Something like that," Maggie agreed, raising an eyebrow at Alex's displeasure. "How do you two know each other?"

Cat flickered a glance at Alex, not sure how to answer that or even if Alex knew that Kara had at last confided her alter-ego to her. Alex hooked her thumbs through her belt loops. "My sister works for her," she said at last, leveling a warning glare at Cat, who got the message.

"Yes, Kara is a lifesaver," she agreed sweetly, amusing herself as Alex's glare intensified at her word choice. "I can't tell you how much I regret promoting her. My new assistant is useless." It wasn't a lie - this press conference had been announced four days ago, and not only had he not secured her invitation and immediately alerted the news division, he had gone and scheduled two meetings for this afternoon.

Kara, of course, had handled it immediately, and gotten her into the reception to boot. Cat still isn't sure if she did that as the star of the event, or if that had been her everyday former-assistant superpowers.

If only she had _planned_ the event - Cat scowled, smoothing her palms over her hips. They were standing on the outskirts of the crowd, which was quickly filling up the small park that had been cordoned off for the event. The platform that had been set up earlier in the week overlooked a grassy area surrounded by Secret Service agents and local law enforcement; it was milling with a mix of reporters and government officials who clustered together, shoving each other with polite smiles and carefully avoided gazes to get the best view. Alex and Maggie both watched the crowd with careful eyes, looking for all intents and purposes as threatening as the Secret Service.

Cat didn't particularly care about being next to the stage; with the heat, she found herself far more comfortable here on the edge, where she ran no risk of someone's sweaty arm staining her dress or ending up at shoulder level next to someone who hadn't bothered with deodorant. Instead, she crossed her arms and dug her heels a little into the ground, glancing over her shoulder to where James stood with the other photographers and the large CatCo news truck parked not far behind.

"Tell me," Cat murmured to Alex as Maggie wandered forward, eyeing the crowd as they began to settle. "Why did your little government agency agree to this? You certainly never liked the idea of her talking to _me_."

"You're not the President," Alex reminded her, though Cat dismissed that with a wave of her hand. "And there are political reasons that this is a good idea." Cat raised an intrigued eyebrow, but Alex said nothing more, and Cat resolved to reopen that line of questioning with Kara - she hadn't yet played the guilt card, but the fact that Supergirl's first press conference wasn't a CatCo exclusive rankled more than a little.

"They're about to start," Maggie reported back a moment later, taking her place at Alex's side and smiling again at Cat. Sure enough, the Mayor walked onstage seconds later, waving and smiling like anyone there actually cared about him but having the sense to keep his introduction short and sweet. Cat, Alex, and Maggie clapped with the rest of the crowd as the President was welcomed onto the gaudily-decorated stage to a much warmer reception than the Mayor had received.

"Thank you!" she beamed, taking her place behind the podium and raising a hand in both greeting and a call for quiet. "Thank you all so much for being here today - I can't tell you how thrilled I am to be here in National City, and in such good company." She spread her arms wide, as though to indicate the city at large. "You know, since I was elected, I've been called a lot of things - I try to only listen to the nice ones," she added wryly as the crowd laughed. "And up until last year, I was often called the most powerful woman in the world. I don't get that one as much anymore." Her wide smile took the sting out of it - Cat couldn't tell whether it was real or fake. "Ever since the woman I'm about to introduce made herself known, here in this very city, I've had to concede that I have some competition for the role. Luckily, I can think of no one better to hold the title."

She went on for some time, detailing Supergirl's rise to prominence and talking at length about the positive effect she had had on not only National City but the country at large. Only briefly acknowledging the brain-altering incident and glossing over the mishaps from the early days entirely, the President purported herself to be Supergirl's biggest fan, lauding her role in stopping Myriad and inspiring girls around the world, and expressing full confidence in her loyalty and commitment to the United States.

This was hardly the first time that Cat had seen the President speak - the last Correspondents dinner had been one of the better ones that she'd attended over the years, but even before she had been elected to the White House, Cat had supported her in the Senate and crossed paths with her a few times at various fundraising events. She had the same no-nonsense approach that had gotten Cat so far in life (though lacked the natural _flair_ that Cat prided herself on) and had a knack for cutting through political posturing and navigating gridlock that made her one of the more productive politicians Washington had seen in some time. Certainly the job required a certain amount of grandstanding, wordplay, and performance, but she was generally even-keeled and honest in her speeches.

This, though - Cat could only describe it as _gushing_ , and it sat oddly in her stomach, even as Alex looked grimly satisfied.

"So," the President continued, "please join me in welcoming America's own Girl of Steel - the Maid of Might, the last daughter of Krypton, and my good friend. Supergirl!"

Kara appeared overhead from nowhere to land lightly on stage, her cape fluttering around her as applause once again rang out. Cat snuck a glance at Alex, who rolled her eyes at Cat in an unexpected moment of camaraderie.

"Thank you!" Kara said, just loudly enough for Cat to hear, as she wrapped the President in a hug. The President clutched the cape just as Cat had, not so long ago, and that odd feeling in her stomach grew heavier.

Turning to the crowd, Kara offered a cheerful wave. Cat had long since forgiven herself for taking so long to realize that her own assistant was Supergirl the first time around, because despite Kara's abysmal secret-keeping, she was so _different_ when she wore that cape that even now, she barely recognized her as Kara Danvers. She stood differently, taller, and winked at the crowd with a confidence that Cat herself could envy. Hell, she'd just hugged the President of the United States without hesitating; it had taken two years and the end of the world before she had even touched Cat beyond the occasional brush of fingers or touch of the arm.

"Hi, everyone," Kara greeted, bouncing up on the balls of her feet - _that_ was more like her. "Thanks for coming!" The click of cameras was nearly deafening as she stood next to the President behind the podium. "This is so cool," she added, grinning; next to Cat, Alex snorted.

"Um, I just want to say thanks to the President for her support, and I look forward to continuing to work with her and with the other amazing people who have given me so much help these past months," Kara continued. "I've obviously got some advantages when it comes to being able to help people - being bulletproof helps, you know, and the superspeed is great - but I wouldn't be able to do half of what I do if it weren't for the people who help me. I wouldn't be here at all without them, actually," she amended. "And all of them - all of _you_ \- don't have superpowers, but work so hard and do so much good, and it inspires me every day."

"I'm not from here." Her voice turned a little more serious, and Cat twisted her fingers together. "I lost my home when I was young, and I miss Krypton every day. But you all - everyone in my life, and everyone on this planet - have made Earth my new home, and nothing makes me happier than thinking that I might be able to give back even a little bit of what you all have given me."

Her eyes flickered over to their little group, just for a moment, and she offered a small smile that made Cat's throat tighten and Alex's eyes grow soft.

"Anyway!" Kara exclaimed, moving past the heavier moment, "I’m not really one for speeches, so I just wanted to say thank you and to welcome the President to National City. These past months have been difficult in a lot of ways - we’ve had some close calls here, and her support has been so important to me, and to all of my friends here. I’m really excited to be working more closely with her and her team on some projects where the stakes are a little lower.” The President laughed at that, pulling Kara forward and placing a hand on each of her arms. Right over her biceps, Cat noted. Well. She could hardly fault the woman. 

“Thank you, Supergirl,” the President said. “And thank you for all that you do for us.” Kara smiled widely before assuming her signature pose - straight back, hand on hip, arm thrust in the air. Except this time, she took the President’s hand in hers, and raised them together, high into the sky.

Cheers rang out, cameras clicking and whirring in the hot summer sun. Cat didn’t move, simply clenched her fists so tightly that she felt the sting of her fingernails in her palm.

*** 

The reception was indoors, blessedly air-conditioned after the long hour in the park. Cat surveyed the room and sipped delicately at her lemon water; the Mayor was working the crowd with single-minded determination, and she turned her body slightly to angle away from him. Only a handful of photographers - most of them from the White House press corps - had been allowed in, and no other local journalists, she was pleased to see, even if the reception was off the record. She had to assume that that was Supergirl's influence - without the cape, even Kara Danvers had her limits.

Kara and the President were still joined at the hip. The President guided Kara around with a hand on her back, introducing her to the various politicians who fell over themselves at the chance to shake hands with the Girl of Steel. 

Alex and Maggie had vanished when the crowd dispersed, though Cat had no doubt they were nearby. She was surprised to see another familiar face, however, and strode over to where Lucy Lane stood with two men in military uniforms. "Major Lane," she drawled, foregoing the "Baby Lane" greeting in deference to her colleagues - the military couldn't be any easier than the media in terms of earning respect as a woman, and Cat had endured her fair share of nicknames. "What brings you here?"

Lucy smiled, a genuine smile that warmed Cat more than she'd like to admit. "Hi, Cat," she said. "The President wanted a few representatives from the military here. Supergirl and I have worked together a few times so she recommended me."

Of course she had. Cat smiled tightly. "I don't suppose I could borrow you for a minute?" she asked, taking Lucy's arm without waiting for a response. "You know I can't let you go without trying to entice you back to CatCo." Lucy narrowed her eyes but excused herself, following Cat to a quieter corner of the room.

"Whatever you're going to ask, Cat," she warned before Cat could say anything, "I can't answer. I really, really can't."

Over by the bar, the Mayor had finally cornered Kara, who had a fixed smile on her face and the President's hand on her shoulder.

"Well give me something," Cat replied, annoyed. "Because even I'm not that nice about Supergirl. The President doesn't just hand out endorsements like that for no reason. She certainly hasn't for Superman. Although his cousin is much more photogenic," she mused, glancing down at Kara's legs for just a second - the outfit might be ridiculous but Cat wasn't blind to the perks of a short skirt. "Besides, _look_ at them, they're like eighth grade girls at a slumber party." As if on cue, the President laughed merrily, gesturing to Kara with her free hand as Kara flushed in apparent pleasure.

Lucy followed Cat's gaze, which was probably more of a glare by now. "Well, they have a lot in common," she said mildly. "And Supergirl makes friends with pretty much everyone. It's kind of a problem actually." Cat huffed a little at that, unimpressed.

"It's ridiculous," Cat scoffed. "Besides, what on earth _do_ they have in common? And don't say that they're both powerful women because - well." She gestured at herself, flicking her wrist with a little more emphasis than was strictly needed.

There was a wicked glint in Lucy's eye, one Cat had seen before and liked when it wasn't directed at her. "Okay," she agreed. "But correct me if I'm wrong, you've never been responsible for the lives of everyone in America. Or the world, for that matter. That's the sort of thing people probably bond over."

"I suppose," Cat conceded with some reluctance and a sour twist of her lips.

Lucy's lips twitched as well, but into a smile. "Plus," she said conspiratorially, leaning a little closer, "power seeks power, right? And they're both attractive women. I think it's natural that they're bonding."

"All right, you can leave now," Cat dismissed her wryly, keeping her expression deliberately blank as the strange feeling that had never quite left her stomach bloomed into hot, undeniable anger. "Although if you change your mind and want to come back to CatCo, that's a conversation I'll always be happy to have," she added, not caring how obviously she was changing the subject.

"Sorry, Cat," Lucy said, and she sounded it. "I've got a good thing going for me. Oh, excuse me," she waved over Cat's shoulder - turning around, Cat saw Alex and Maggie were heading towards them.

"You know them?" Cat demanded. It was entirely possible, of course, that Lucy knew Alex through whatever work the military did with Supergirl, or had even met her as Kara's sister (though Cat had never had the impression that Kara and Lucy were especially good friends, even before Kara's short-lived romance with Lucy's ex-fiance). Still, it's not like Kara was renown for keeping her identity secret, and Cat considered that perhaps it was a good thing indeed that Lucy was no longer at CatCo. As it was, it sometimes felt like half her employees knew who Supergirl really was.

The jealousy burned hotter. Cat had never been in the habit of lying - not even to herself - but she was usually an expert at ignoring things she didn't want to deal with. Of course that expertise had abandoned her now. And of course - of _course_ \- Kara picked that moment to look over at her and smile that ridiculous smile, bright enough to power half the country. Probably literally.

"We've worked together," Lucy answered her question belatedly. "And actually I need to talk to Alex for a second - good to see you, Cat!" She intercepted Alex and Maggie, who quickly made their way to the edge of the room where they began conversing in soft tones.

A camera flashed near Cat, and she shot a dark glance at the photographer - it's not like she minded having her picture taken, but that was hardly her best angle - before realizing that the camera hadn't been aimed at her at all. "Hi, Ms. Grant," Kara chirped from behind her. "You've met the President, right?"

Cat smiled, showing all of her teeth. "Of course," she acknowledged, offering her hand. "Madame President."

"It's good to see you, Cat," the President echoed Lucy's parting words and shook Cat's hand firmly. Their bracelets clanked. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, I don't get to Washington much these days," Cat agreed. "Too much happening here at home. Thanks, of course, to our friend here."

Kara blushed. "Ms. Grant has been a huge help to me," she told the President, flashing a quick grin at Cat. "She gave me some good advice when I was first starting out."

"She was rather hard on you, if I recall," the President laughed. Cat clenched her jaw for just a moment before forcing herself to soften it.

"Well, we all want our heroes to be the best they can be," she said sweetly. "That means holding them accountable." The President nodded, seemingly nonplussed, but Kara - still attuned as ever to Cat's mercurial moods, even though she'd stopped being her assistant months ago - furrowed her brow the tiniest bit.

Cat ignored her. "I have to admit I'm surprised it took you so long to come," she continued addressing the President. "God knows you made my week. Our ratings are going to be through the roof." Kara laughed uncomfortably, still smiling as the President put a hand on her back but looking less at ease than she had before.

"It was about time," the President agreed. "And I'm always glad to support CatCo, of course." Cat actually had to admit that was true - she'd been very generous with exclusives in the past. _Just not this one._

"I don't suppose you'd like to support us with an interview and photoshoot," she suggested. "Or maybe just telling me what finally brought you here."

Kara rolled her eyes - almost imperceptibly but not quite. The Supergirl confidence really was a double-edged sword. The President looked amused but was already shaking her head.

"Sorry, Cat," she said. "Not this time. Supergirl gives you great exclusives anyway. That first article you wrote really was amazing."

Cat sighed. "First your cousin said no, now the President," she groused, looking at Kara. "So much for being the most powerful person in National City."

"How about a selfie?" Kara suggested, looking at the President and adding, "She really _has_ given me a lot of help. And she's a friend. You can post it on Twitter or something," she told Cat, who raised a thoughtful eyebrow and smiled triumphantly when the President rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and smiled.

"Always saving the day," Cat muttered to Kara as she moved closer. Kara grinned sheepishly, wrapping one arm around Cat and the other around the President; Cat tilted her head so that it touched Kara's, trying to be subtle about the way she breathed in the familiar smell of her shampoo.

"Supergirl, remind me to talk to you about your social media presence,” she commanded after the picture had been taken. “I don’t know why we haven’t gotten you a Twitter account yet, there are only so many hashtags we can promote.” 

Kara looked nervously at the President, who remained silent. “Actually, we’ve talked about that,” Kara said at last, gesturing between herself and the President. “Um. She’s having her communications team help me with some of that. We’re, you know, we’re talking about an anti-bullying initiative that I’m going to help with, and - well, kids use social media, right? So that’s going to be a part of it.” 

Cat stared at her. “I see,” she said evenly. A nasty flare of pleasure rose in her like a snake at the pained expression on Kara’s face, and she didn’t bother to tamp it down - it was better than the other feelings that were swirling through her stomach and burning in her throat. 

“Actually, I’m sure that CatCo could be an asset to the program we have in mind,” the President chimed in, looking between the two of them placidly. “Especially considering your existing relationship with Supergirl. We’re still in the early stages but publicity will obviously be a big factor.”

Cat smiled. It hurt her cheeks. “That would be wonderful.” She avoided Kara’s eyes entirely, taking a sip of her now warm water and swallowing hard. “Speaking of CatCo,” she gestured towards the door, “I should get going. It’s a big news day here in National City, and I’m short staffed.” 

Even without looking at her, Cat could see Kara wincing at those last words.

“We’ll be in touch, then,” the President said warmly, either oblivious to the tension or - more likely - determinedly ignoring it. She’d probably ask Kara about it the moment she left, Cat thought sourly. She wondered what Kara would say - whether she’d defend her or dismiss her - and promptly decided she didn’t want to know. 

Lucy was still talking to Maggie and Alex, who was smiling and relaxed in a way that Cat had never seen before. Their eyes met briefly as Cat made her way to the exit; Alex’s lips immediately tightened, and Cat felt her chest do the same. 

James was waiting in her office, tablet in hand and loaded with thousands of pictures from the press conference, when she arrived an hour later. “I haven’t had a chance to look at all of them yet,” he began, “but I think this one is our money shot.” 

He showed her an image of Supergirl and the President standing together, taken just after they had hugged - Kara’s body was still angled towards the President, one hand still on her back and the other raised in a wave, a broad grin on her face. The President stood tall beside her, hip pressed against Kara’s, her free hand outstretched to the crowd in a gesture of welcome. 

“Quite the power couple, aren’t they?” Cat mused. “Yes, this is good. Go through the rest and send me what we can use.” 

The image remained burned on the inside of her eyelids long after James had left.


End file.
